


Bet On It

by boistarus



Series: Saberhagen Apartment [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, ghost - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boistarus/pseuds/boistarus
Summary: Sehun, the vampire, has an important job interview.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Series: Saberhagen Apartment [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Bet On It

**Author's Note:**

> A part of the Saberhagen Apartment Series, written for the exohome4u fest, is based on the prompt: Ticket#038.

He remembers the first time he saw the list. His father passed him a paper right before he departed for his ‘coming-of-age’ training. It has been a hundred years since Sehun left home, and the original list has yellowed down from the years. It’s all thanks to Baekhyun that the list still exists, who helped prepare a new list and laminated it. 

Sehun has decided to stop trying to run away from accomplishing the one last thing in his long list of things to accomplish-

9\. Get a full-time job.

He groans at the sight of the uncrossed goal. Baekhyun is right. There’s no point in running away from accomplishing it and maybe he should stop adding more goals to the list. Learning how to bake does not align with the aspiration of becoming a real vampire. But Sehun doesn’t want to disappoint his father anymore.

No, his father might as well have forgotten his youngest son who couldn’t even accomplish such an easy goal.

The door to his bedroom creaks open, and Sehun sees the reflection of Baekhyun in the mirror. The younger male smiles before entering, closing the door behind him. “You look good.”

He lets out a pathetic chuckle before turning away from the mirror. What is there to look at when a vampire has no reflection in the first place?  
“Do you think I’ll do well this time?” Sehun quiets down when Baekhyun vigorously nods. 

Baekhyun scrunches his nose, turning his head around to yell at the loud noise in the living room. “Oi, shut it! Sehun needs to rest.”

“Boohoo, you suck Baekhyun!” Jongdae yells before quieting down exponentially. Baekhyun scrunches his nose before turning his attention back to Sehun, tugging onto the red tie around Sehun’s neck, pulling him close. “Don’t worry about him. I’ll kick him out once Minseok comes back from his night walk or, if not Minseok until Chanyeol comes back from his little date with Jongin.”

“It’s fine. I don’t think I can sleep tonight if it’s too quiet.” He quiets down when he notices the way the male’s brows furrow in annoyance. Baekhyun doesn’t like it when he says things like that, ever. Sometimes, it feels great to be at the end of Baekhyun’s affection, but at times, Sehun wishes the other doesn’t see him only as someone to be taken care of. It doesn’t feel good knowing that your boyfriend sees you as a child just because Sehun has some daddy issues.

“Quick,” Baekhyun pats Sehun’s chest, pointing at the paper on the bed. “I’ll quiz you for the interview tomorrow. Instead of worrying yourself until tomorrow morning with no sleep, I’ll help you be prepared.”

“You don’t have to—”

“Well, I want to,” Baekhyun responds, turning his focus towards the tie, properly putting it on for Sehun. He doesn’t understand Sehun’s worries at times. When they had first met and chugged down on beer to the wee hours of the night, two years ago, he understood why Sehun had failed to get a job. It would be impossible to be employed full-time in this century without any prior experience. But now, Baekhyun knows that Sehun is ready.

“You’re going to get the job, bet,” Baekhyun smoothens the tie in his hand before proceeding to button the jacket. He takes a few steps backward to get a better view of Sehun.

“Bet? You’re betting on me?” Sehun eyes Baekhyun, to which the shorter male nods without a pause.

“Baekhyun, I literally worked at the Garbage and Grills. Why would you think anyone wants to hire someone who worked there? My establishment had to close down for two weeks because someone called in for the hygiene issue.”

Baekhyun stares at him before tugging Sehun closer by pulling onto the tie, and despite the supernatural strength Sehun acquires in the early stage of his life, the vampire lets himself be drawn in, doubt painted on his face before the said expression disappears without a trace. Sehun feels the press of Baekhyun’s lips against his, but before he could question the human, Baekhyun tugs him lower by the neck, licking at the tip of his tongue before biting down on his lower lip.

“My pretty vampire is going to do well. I’m hella proud of you, so don’t you dare talk shit about Garbage and Grills. They gave me you in those cute chicken-looking hats and in that red and yellow striped t-shirt. Show some respect.”

A small burst of laughter escapes Sehun’s lips once he registers what has happened. “Still, you have to kiss me to get that across? Don’t you know there’s a repercussion for surprising me like that? I could have hurt you.” Baekhyun curls closer, bringing Sehun’s arm around his waist.

“You know how frisky I already am. Punish me if you think what I did is so bad, boo.”

“And crinkle this shirt?” Baekhyun gives him a look, shrugging his shoulder, feigning innocence. Sehun leans in, cupping a side of his lover’s cheek, kissing the plush lips. He can just wake up early tomorrow and iron it once more.

_Shit, shit, shit_ , Minseok retreats, walking back out of the room through the wall of Sehun’s bedroom he just walked in. There goes his plan to escape to his room without Jongdae noticing. He doesn’t need to see any of that. Karma is real and it comes in the form of Kim Jongdae and seeing his friends rutting against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the prompter, and I hope this has been a good read! High School Musical Bet On It inspires this part! I had so much fun with this prompt as well!


End file.
